cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Chowder
Chowder is an animated television series that first aired on Cartoon Network in November 2007. The show is created by C.H. Greenblatt, of SpongeBob SquarePants and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy fame. The series is set in "Marzipan City" and it features a young boy named Chowder, who is Mung Daal's young apprentice chef. Usually during the day, Chowder will perform tasks for Mung Daal while learning how to be a chef, but the problem is that Chowder eats everything in sight. Episodes Season 1 Season 1 started on November 2, 2007. The Season ordered 12 episodes. *'1. The Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin / Chowder's Girlfriend' *'2. Burple Nurples / Snitzel Makes a Deposit' *'3. Grubble Gum / The Cinnamini Monster' *'4. Certifrycation Class / The Sing Beans' *'5. The Wrong Address / The Wrong Customer' *'6. Mahjongg Night / Stinky Love' *'7. The Thrice Cream Man / The Flibber-Flabber Diet' *'8. Gazpacho Stands Up / A Taste of Marzipan' *'9. The Puckerberry Overlords / The Elemelons' *'10. Sniffleball / Mung on the Rocks' *'11. The Moldy Touch / The Heavy Sleeper' *'12. At Your Service / Chowder and Mr. Fugu' Season 2 Season 2 started on June 5, 2008. Schnitzel Quits is the first fully 22-minute episode. *'13. The Vacation / The Sleep Eater' *'14. The Bruised Bluenana / Shnitzel and the Lead Farfel' *'15. The Thousand Pound Cake / The Rat Sandwich' *'16. Chowder Loses His Hat / Brain Grub' *'17. Schnitzel Quits' Foods *'Clabbages (''Cabbages)' *'Blunana (Banana)' *'Blutter (Butter)' *'Thrice Cream (Ice Cream)' *'Burple Nurples''' *'Pickle in a Cup' *'Wawamelon (''Watermelon)' *'Cinnamini (Cinnamon)' *'Roast Most (Roast Beef)' *'Flibber-Flabber''' *'Puckerberry' *'Thumpkin (''Pumpkin)' *'Frapple Juice (Apple Juice)''' Characters Chowder Chowder is Mung Daal's young apprentice. His does day time chores and helps Mung Daal in the kitchen to become a great chef himself. The only problem is he eats everything he can get ahold of and usually makes things worse for Mung and Schnitzel. Chowder is a cat bear rabbit thing. Chowders name comes from a type of soup. under this category is New England Clam Chowder. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chowder Truffles Truffles is Mung Daal's wife. She serves as a mother for Chowder and is the busnesses secretary. She is hyperactive, loud, bossy, and is self centered. She enjoys a game of Majhogg and goes crazy when no one shares Grubble Gum with her. Her name is from the sweet treat Truffles. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chocolate_truffle Mung Daal A Chef and Chowder's master. He is teaching Chowder how to be a chef. He owns the 'Mung Daal Catering Co.'. He does not like cooking by the book and likes to improvise and add things to dishes. He is like a father to Chowder. He is seem to be the oldest of the family and tryies to get the ladies. His name is from the Mung Bean. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mung_bean Schnitzel A rock monster who is a current chef at Mung Daal's Catering. He speaks in a language that always says "Radda" which no one has any trouble understanding it. Chowder always gets on his nerves. He seems to have a chef for Mung Daal for a while and is usealy stuck to cleaning the messes they all make. His name is from the dish Wiener Schnitzel. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wiener_Schnitzel Panini A cat bear rabbit thing who has a crush on Chowder. Once she says "Hi, Chowder", Chowder says "I'm not your Boyfriend", but she calls Chowder "Num-nums". She is Ms. Endive's apprentice. Her name is from the sandwich called 'Panino' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panino (Same species as Chowder). Gazpacho A mammoth-looking store keeper who is one of Chowder's best friends. He has a mother who is always angry at him for some reason or another. He is a 'great' comedian but thinks too hard on jokes or the joke is just corny. Like Mung Dall, he likes to give Chowder lady advice witch he gets from his mother. His name comes from spanish soup 'Gazpacho'. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gazpacho Kimchi Chowder's pet who is a cloud of stink. No one likes him except Chowder because he doesn't mind his smell. He speaks with raspberries. Kimchi's name come from the stinky food called Kimchi. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kimchi Gorgonzola An apprentice candle holder with a big attitute. He seems to have a rivalry with Chowder. His nickname is the Thinger in Sniffleball. He looks like a green rat with a candle stuck to his head, witch is always lit. He has olny 2 appearances so far, in Burple Nurples and in Sniffleball. His name comes from the cheese 'Gorgonzola'. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gorgonzola_(cheese) Ms. Endive A tall and pudgy character who is Panini's master. She seems to believe she is a better chef than Mung and they are rivals. She, unlike Mung, cooks by the book. Ms. Endive's colors are similar to Oompah Loompahs. Her name comes from the leafy plant called 'Endive'. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Endive Reuben Mung and Endive's master when Mung's certifrycate of authenticity expired in "Certifrycation Class". He has a crush on Ms. Endive and is a pig. He hates and is allergic to mayonnaise. When people don't pass his class, he makes people recipe-destroying pirates and makes them walk the plank. He later made a cameo appearence in the "Grubble Gum" episode paying for a scream. His name comes from the sandwich Reuben. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reuben_sandwich Trivia - It seems that everyone in the cartoon 'Chowder' is named after some kind of ingredient or dish. The City (Marzipan City) itself is named after a dishhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marzipan. - Any type of continuous patten in the character's clothing dose not move or rupple with the characters movements and always stays the same. External Links Chowder-Zone Chowdercartoon